


The Envy of the Gods Above

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Size Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: “Wilde,” Grizzop said, in that smug tone of voice he took on when he got the upper hand in their little games, “would you like me to tie you up?”
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	The Envy of the Gods Above

Grizzop’s hands couldn’t close around Wilde’s wrists, and perhaps Wilde could have fought himself free, but instead he went still, tugging just hard enough to feel Grizzop’s grip tighten. “Hm,” he said.

Grizzop peered down at him, red eyes bright and calculating. Slowly, carefully, he leaned forward, forcing Wilde’s arms down onto the mattress beside his head; Wilde resisted, at first just playfully, and then more genuinely as he realized how easily Grizzop could overpower him. His hands hit the mattress regardless, and Grizzop smiled slowly down at him. “Wilde,” he said, in that smug tone of voice he took on when he got the upper hand in their little games, “would you like me to tie you up?”

Which was how, a few nights later, Grizzop was settled in Wilde’s lap, humming to himself as he tested his knots. Wilde was propped up against the wall, arms carefully trussed up behind him, soft silk keeping him bound to the headboard. He wriggled slightly to test the give, then sighed and leaned back, head tilted towards the ceiling, throat and bare chest exposed to Grizzop. “Good?” Grizzop asked; his hand trailed up Wilde’s arm and traced down over his shoulder before coming to rest over his heart. His small palm felt like a brand against Wilde’s skin.

“Perfect,” Wilde murmured, and gave Grizzop a small, smug smile. “What terrible things are you going to do to me?”

Grizzop snorted. “Gag you and have a moment of peace,” he said, but he was grinning. He pinched lightly at Wilde’s nipple, then scratched through the hair on his chest and down over his stomach. “Open your legs,” he said, shifting off Wilde’s lap and off the bed entirely.

Wilde obeyed, eyes slipping closed; already his mind felt slower, his thoughts less urgent. Grizzop would take care of him.

Small hands cradled his jaw, pulled him down into a kiss, soft and thorough. Wilde hummed as Grizzop pulled away, watching lazily as he settled himself once more between his thighs. “I knew you liked me,” Wilde said.

“Don’t push it.”

Grizzop drizzled oil over his palms, warming it briefly before curling both hands around Wilde’s cock, half-hard already. His touch was uncharacteristically unhurried, stroking slow and slick, and Wilde watched Grizzop watch him, hips arching tentatively off the bed. Grizzop squeezed gently, both hands sliding up Wilde’s cock, thumbs rubbing in circles over the head, before dipping down to fondle his balls. He rolled them gently in his palm, watching them jump and tighten.

Wilde’s arms flexed in their bonds, his head rolling back again as Grizzop touched him. It was so different from his own hand - his own hand he could fuck into in one smooth glide, his palm broad and warm. Grizzop needed both hands to circle his prick, and Wilde could feel each of his fingers as he moved over his skin, touching, tweaking, pinching, in constant, hungry motion. Grizzop’s hands devoured him, teasing until he was dripping, slippery with oil and precome, his breath hitching on every inhale.

“Are you - _ah -_ just going to tease me all night?” Wilde asked eventually. His thighs were shaking on either side of Grizzop; his prick twitched and leaked.

“If I want to,” Grizzop said. He pressed a fingertip to the slit of Wilde’s cock, rubbed it methodically, pulled his hand back and smiled to see the thin, sticky thread of fluid that stretched between his fingers and Wilde’s cock. “Though I did have another idea.”

His hands, slick and filthy, dipped between Wilde’s thighs, rubbing his hole in tight circles. Wilde sighed, rolling his hips against the gentle press of Grizzop’s fingers, urging him on, letting out a pleased groan as two of Grizzop’s fingers sank into him with little resistance. Wilde hooked a leg around Grizzop’s waist, tugging him closer, moaning as Grizzop worked a third finger into him.

“Can I try something?” Grizzop asked. His free hand trailed absently along Wilde’s cock, the backs of his claws touching delicate skin, feather-light, and Wilde felt nothing even resembling fear.

“You can do anything to me,” Wilde said dreamily, bowing his back, nuzzling at Grizzop’s cheek. The fingers inside him twisted slowly, and he moaned, long and indulgent.

A fourth finger pressed against him, then slowly, carefully, fucked into him. Wilde twitched; Grizzop held his hip, running his thumb over the jut of bone, smearing oil into his skin. He pressed forward, until the heel of his hand was flush with Wilde’s skin. “Stop me if you don’t like it,” he murmured. He tucked his thumb against his palm; pulled back; sank his whole hand into Wilde’s body, moving by inches, delicate and thoughtful.

Wilde’s breath hitched; his arms twitched where they were bound to the headboard. “Oh,” he said, voice high and distracted. Grizzop’s hand wasn’t the biggest thing Wilde had ever taken, necessarily, but the weight of it, in the moment, was overwhelming. “Oh, _fuck,”_ he said, and fell back against the headboard, his spine arching up off the bed, legs trembling.

“All right?” Grizzop asked.

_“Move,”_ Wilde begged.

Grizzop moved. His free hand gripped tight at Wilde’s thigh, holding him open. He fucked him slowly, moving in short, even thrusts, watching avidly as Wilde writhed to meet him.

Wilde sagged in his bonds, biting hard at his lip. The stretch of Grizzop’s hand as it fucked in and out of him was perfect, his body opening eagerly, and it was easy, so easy, to sink into mindlessness, making soft sounds he might have been embarrassed about if he’d had the mind to think about them. It was _good,_ the ties holding him still, the solid weight of Grizzop’s body leaned against him, the fullness of his hand inside him, the velvet-soft helplessness that settled over him like a cloak. Grizzop’s hand, small and strong, stroked gently at the crease of his thigh, and Wilde came suddenly and powerfully, untouched and very distantly surprised.

Wilde went limp from the top down, shoulders then stomach then legs, sprawling bonelessly while Grizzop pulled out of him, careful and slow, a thickly pleasant sensation that might have been enough to get him hard again if he were younger. “Kiss me,” Wilde mumbled; he tried to reach for Grizzop only to find himself still bound. Right, that made sense.

Grizzop climbed up his body, hooking strong thighs around his torso and cradling his jaw in his hands, heedless of the mess. The kiss he pressed to Wilde’s lips was biting, demanding, hot and selfish and greedy, and Wilde went slack beneath it, mind buzzing. “Didn’t know you could do that,” Grizzop said into his mouth; Wilde realized, distantly, that he was grinding his prick against his chest.

“Me neither,” Wilde said. “Can I suck you off?”

“Do you want me to untie you first?”

_“Please_ no.”

Grizzop grinned at him, razor sharp, and hoisted himself up onto his shoulders, hands sinking into his hair as Wilde’s head fell back against the headboard. “Open up, then,” Grizzop said, and slid his cock into Wilde’s mouth. His hips snapped forward, quick and ruthless, and Wilde groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he was used, soaking in the afterglow of his orgasm and the hot weight of Grizzop’s cock in his mouth.

Grizzop tugged at his hair, body flush against Wilde’s face; Wilde could feel the hard muscles of his stomach working as he rolled his hips, fucking into Wilde’s mouth. A steady litany of filth spilled from his lips, interspersed, now and then, with tender affections, and when Wilde flexed his tongue along the underside of Grizzop’s cock, Grizzop let out a stuttering cry and curled around Wilde’s head, coming hard down his throat.

Grizzop slid down Wilde’s body, settling limply in his lap once more, running his hands over Wilde’s chest and stomach. “Need a bath,” he mumbled, holding up a hand and eyeing the slick mess of come and oil coating his fingers. He reached up and began tugging the silk ropes loose.

Wilde kept his eyes closed as he did, bracing himself for the impending return of reality. Grizzop massaged blood back into his arms, humming absently to himself, the same seemingly random notes he had sung while tying Wilde up. Wilde licked his lips. “What is that?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Grizzop asked, halfway between a musical note and a question. “Oh, I don’t know. Heard it somewhere.”

Wilde opened his eyes, watched Grizzop’s small, strong hands carefully stroke each of his fingers, making sure his circulation was functioning. He hummed the notes back, eyes drifting closed again, and smiled to feel Grizzop’s mouth brush across his knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway the best part of the Wilde/Grizzop size difference is the fact that Grizzop can cosplay a facehugger during sex.


End file.
